Takin Back My Love
by DazzleMe1901
Summary: Okay Im sorry the other TBML format was jacked up so yea heres the new one Dimitri and Rose get into a fight but what happens when Liss drags Rose to a Karaoke bar and Dimitri sings something unexpected I suck at summaries just read its beta if u read


"You're never around any more! You come back here and lock yourself in the room, doing God knows what!" I yelled looking at Dimitri.

"Well excuse me it's not my fault I have to work!" He yelled back.

"What does that have to do with you locking yourself in the room!" I yelled looking at the back wall. "Well if you weren't out partying out all night, you would know!" He shouted.  
"I party because you lock yourself in that goddamn room. So what am I supposed to do sit here all night and do nothing!" I said calming down slightly.

"Everyone here is telling me what you do at those parties, Rose! And I don't like it!" He said is voice lowering to the slightest. "I give you every fucking thing you want and need yet from what I hear you're all over other guys!" he said looking at me. "You think I only hang around because of what you can give me! Are you serious!" I was yelling again. "You're not the same person you were before Dimitri, you're acting like cold, heartless bastard." Before he got a chance to talk I glared at him then stormed out of the apartment and ran over to Lissa's.

'He thinks I'm cheating on him! Grrr! He makes me so made some times!' I thought. I pounded on her door until she opened it up. She looked at me for second before ushering me in. "Another fight," she said and I nodded. "You still going to the karaoke tonight?" She asked looking at me.  
"Yea I guess so," I said and she squealed dragging me to her closet. Tossing me some clothes she said.

"Here go take a shower and put this on," then come back so I can do you hair and make up. I nodded.

-------2 hours later--------

We walked in to the little bar in the center of Royal Court, we walked in an a few heads turned, and looked at us as we walked in. I was were some tight skinny jeans, and a black shirt that clung to all the right places, and some black high heels. While Lissa was wearing and identical outfit except in white. We sat towards the front just for the hell of it, for about a hour we listen to people sing, when suddenly Dimitri walked up to the stage, and was handed a micro phone. The song that started to play was one I knew well.  
"Be right back, Liss," I said as I got up and walked to the far side of the stage and told the guy to hand me a micros phone. 'I'm taking back my love, by Enrique Iglesia ft. Ciara' started to play. He started singing. Skipping the introductions.

Dimitri:

go ahead just leave cant hold you, you re free He opened his arms in a wide gesture.

You take all these things if they mean so much to you I gave you your dreams cause you meant the world so did i deserve to be left and hurt You think I don t know you re out of control And then Im finding all of this from my boys (He put a hand to his hear as if hearing it.)

Girl you said Im cold,  
you say it aint so,

you already know Im not attached to materials (He looked around the crowd probably looking for me. I smirked as he sang the chorus.) Chorus: (Dimitri singing)

I give it all up, but im taking back my love,

im taking back my love,

im taking back my love,

I ve given you too much,

but im taking back my love,

im taking back my love, my love, my love, my love, my love Oh okay so her doesn't love me, I get it. Alright. I walked into the stage swaying my hips just so. Me:

What did I do to give us the cue Im just confused as I stand here and look at you

From head to feet, all its from me Go head, keep your keys, that s not what I need from you (I threw my keys at him.)

You think that you know (Dimitri: I do,)

You've made yourself cold (Dimitri: oh yeah,)

How could you believe them over me, Im your girl (I pointed at one of his friends in the crowd and he looked at us, amazed.)

You re out of control (Dimitri: so what,)

How could you let go (Dimitri: oh yeah)

(With my eyes I asked him the same question)  
Don t you know Im not attached to materials Chorus: (Me singing)

I give it all up,  
but im taking back my love,

im taking back my love,

im taking back my love,

I ve given you too much,

but im taking back my love,

im taking back my love, my love, my love, my love, my love I danced turning around, my back his chest and rolled my stomach. I could feel him shudder behind me and I like that I still drove him mad even when we re mad at each other. Dimitri:

So all this love I give you, take it away Rose:

You think materials the reason I came Dimitri:

If I had nothing what you want me to say Rose:

You take your money take it all away Back and forth we sang really meaning the words we said. Chorus: (Both)

I give it all up, But im taking back my love,

I m taking back my love,

I m taking back my love,

I ve given you too much,

but im taking back my love,

im taking back my love, my love, my love, my love, my love I turned facing my back to his chest once again, but this time he wrapped his arms around my waist, nuzzling my neck slightly. I turned again and just barely brushed my lips against his, my lips trembled slightly but so were his. Everyone was cheering but we were in our own little world.

"I'm sorry, I know I should be around more, and I know you don't stay around for what I give you." He said looking apologetic.  
"I'm sorry too, you're not a cold heartless bastard, I was mad, but I shouldn't have said that. And I promise not to go party every night if you promise not to lock yourself in the room when you get home. We both have to work so lets enjoy our time together." I said. "You didn't even have to ask, but yes I promise." he said, leaning down. I leaned up slightly kissing him greedily.

"I love you, Roza," He murmured when we pulled apart. "I love you, too, comrade," I whispered, I smiled.

People were still cheering and we got of the stage letting whoever else go. We watched everyone else preform and after telling Liss goodnight, we went home and show'd each other just how much we loved each other. 


End file.
